You'll Find Your Happiness in Rio
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: A few months has passed since Springtime and Leo begins to wonder: What if 'Springtime for Hitler' was a flop like it was supposed to be? Will things goes as planned, or will there be problems? Please R&R! Chapter 3 up!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first Producers fic, so it might need work. Anyway, I guess you could say it's AU/Post-movie. This is just the prologue, so it might be a little short. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Producers. Mel Brooks does. (Although I wouldn't mind borrowing Leo for a while…)

* * *

It was late one afternoon when Leo Bloom walked sluggishly into the suite he shared with Ulla.

"Boy, what a day!" He exclaimed to himself as he plopped down on the couch.

"Leo? Is that you?" Ulla called from the bedroom.

"Yeah." He called back.

Ulla came out of the bedroom and Leo's eyes just about popped out of his head.

Ulla smiled; "You like it?" She asked as he looked her up and down.

She was wearing a light blue, tight-fitting, sleeveless sundress.

"I just brought it today; I knew you would like it." She smiled; sitting down beside him.

"And I do." He said, stretching, and unfortunately knocking over the briefcase he had placed on the arm of the couch.

"Darn it!" He snarled, kneeling down to pick up the papers that had fallen out of the case.

As Ulla kneeled down to help, she asked softly; "Did Leo have a bad day in producing business?"

"Yes, sometimes I wonder why I got into this business in the first place." Leo replied through gritted teeth.

Ulla put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"You need rest." She said.

Leo tried to object. "No, I don't-"

She placed her hand over his mouth. "YES, you do."

She helped him up and pushed him toward the bedroom. "You go get some sleep; I will take care of these papers." She said.

Leo opened his mouth to protest, but Ulla held up her hand. "Go."

Leo then turned around and left the living room. "I still don't know why I got into this business in the first place!" He said to himself.

Ulla must have heard him because she called out from the other room; "Because if you hadn't gotten into this business and put on "Springtime for Hitler," you wouldn't have met me!"

Leo smiled as he laid down on the bed. "Yeah," He thought.

"But what if "Springtime for Hitler" had been a flop, like it was supposed to be?

What if Franz hadn't broken his leg on opening night?

What if…?"

He fell asleep with these thoughts, not knowing what dreams they would produce…

* * *

A/N: Here you are! More coming soon! Please review! 


	2. A Big, Fat, Flop

A/N: Okay, from here on, it's AU. This is my first Producers fic, so I would like at least one little tiny review to see if I'm doing okay. If not, I'll understand.

"NO! Don't review! Don't review!"

Please ignore the voice from the closet- What?! ME kidnap Leo Bloom?! Never!

"Help me!"

Uhh…Here's the story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, the show is over." Leo thought as he sat down on top of the desk in the office.

"Now all I can do is kick back, relax and wait for Max to come back with the reviews."

Leo didn't have to wait long, because a few minutes later, Max walked slowly into the office, his face was covered by the newspaper he was holding.

Leo swallowed hard. "Well…What did they say? It is bad?"

He asked as he glanced over at the trash can where his discarded blue blanket was. Max slowly lowered the paper to reveal a big smile on his face.

"Was it bad? Was it bad?"

Leo leaned forward as Max showed him the headline.

'Hitler Has Conquered Everything…Except Broadway'

Leo nearly jumped for joy as Max exclaimed;

"Pack your bags Leo! We're going to Rio!" Ulla then scurried in.

"Oh, Max, Leo. Did you hear? "Springtime for Hitler" didn't do well." She seemed disappointed.

Leo leaned over and whispered to Max.

"You didn't tell her it wasn't supposed to go well, did you?"

Max shook his head.

"No, I thought you were gonna tell her."

Leo sighed and walked over the Ulla.

"Oh, now don't be sad." He said; taking her hands in his.

"Didn't you hear? We're going to Rio!"

Ulla seemed to perk up at this. "Rio?! Okie-dokie! Let's go!"

Franz then came in.

"Oh, I'm so happy! I finally cleared the Führer's name!"

"Yeah, and you're gonna like this even better. We're going to Rio!" Max exclaimed.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Franz cried.

Then Roger and Carmen came in; looking as disheartened as ever.

"This show was a flop! A big, fat flop!" Roger cried.

Max and Leo rolled their eyes.

Max then went over to the gay couple and said; "Nah, forget about it. At least we still have the money. Why don't you come to come to Rio with the rest of us."

Max then glanced back at Leo to see him kneeling down to fetch his blanket with a horrified look on his face.

"Obviously, he hasn't forgotten our little experience at Roger's house." Max thought, as Roger and Carmen beamed at the offer.

"All righty then." Max said. "Now that everything's settled, let's go to Rio!"

* * *

A/N: This is just one more plug for a review! (Gets down on knees) Please! Oh, and sorry if the chapter's short. 


	3. Pigeons & Plane Trips

A/N: Here's chapter 2 guys. I hope you're liking it so far. This is my first attempt at doing a humor story, so it could use some work. Enjoy!

gottalovepixar- Thanks for the review.

* * *

"Well, here we are guys!" Max called out. "Just one flight away from paradise!"

Ulla looked confused. "Paradise? Leo, I thought we were going to Rio."

Leo leaned over. "I think that's what he means." He whispered.

"Rio! Rio! Rio! Why can't we go to Argentina?!" Franz cried.

His pigeons all then started cooing really loudly as if to agree with Franz.

"Will someone please shut those filthy things up?!" Roger said in a very annoyed tone.

"We would've been better off just leaving those birds home!" Carmen agreed.

"If you ask me, we would've been better off leaving them two at home!" Leo whispered to Max.

"Don't worry about it!" Max whispered back.

* * *

A little while later, the group had their luggage and was ready to go though security, when a problem came up. Franz was just about to go through when a small "coo" came from his coat.

"Wait, what was that?" The security guard asked.

"What was what?" Franz asked as if nothing had happened.

"That noise." The guard answered as another pigeon cooed; this time it came from Franz's bag.

"That's it! What's in there? Give me the bag!" The security guard demanded, trying to get the bag from Franz when another pigeon stuck its head out from underneath Franz's helmet.

"What the hell?!" The guard exclaimed; surprised about seeing a pigeon under Franz's helmet.

"Oh, boy. We're gonna be here along time." Max sighed.

* * *

When that was all over, they gang took their seats on the plane.

"Okay, here we go!" Max shouted to everyone as the plane took off. "Next stop, Rio!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Roger said queasily.

"I think I am too." Leo said, fiddling discreetly with his blanket.

"Nonsense, you're just excited." Ulla said trying to convince him that he wasn't ill and trying to get his blanket away from him.

"Just think of it, Leo. The beautiful sunny beaches, the crystal blue waters…" She leaned closer and whispered into his ear; "The nice comfy suites."

Leo's eyes widened and swallowed hard; pulling on his collar, trying to get some air.

"This is going to be a LONG trip." He thought.

* * *

A/N: There you go! I hope I'm doing alright. Please don't stop with reviewing! 


End file.
